Final Fantasy
Final Fantasy, também conhecido como Final Fantasy I ou "o Final Fantasy Original" em coletâneas e linguagens comuns, é um jogo de RPG desenvolvido e publicado pela [[Square Co., Ltd.|''Square Co., Ltd.]] para o [[Nintendo Entertainment System|''Nintendo Entertainment System (NES)]]. Foi lançado em 1987, e é o jogo inaugural da série Final Fantasy da Square. Final Fantasy foi o décimo sexto jogo para o qual Nobuo Uematsu compôs a trilha sonora. Desde sua criação original por Hironobu Sakaguchi, Final Fantasy ganhou posteriormente remakes para muitos consoles e sistemas portáteis diferentes, incluindo os computadores MSX2 (convertido e lançado pela Microcabin), e o ''WonderSwan Color'' da Bandai. Também teve versões produzidas para duas prestadoras japonesas de serviço para celulares: as séries NTT DoCoMo FOMA 900i (como Final Fantasy I) e as séries CDMA 1X WIN-compatible W21x de celulares de au/KDDI (como Final Fantasy EZ), e também foi disponibilizado pela companhia de celulares norte-americana Sprint e pela canadense Rogers. O jogo foi frequentemente unido ao seu sucessor na série, Final Fantasy II. Coletâneas dos dois jogos foram lançadas para o Famicom, o ''PlayStation'', e o ''Game Boy Advance''. Mais recentemente, o jogo foi lançado para como um título do Xbox Live. Os dois também foram lançados separadamente para iOS. Jogabilidade :Por favor, note que as informações contidas abaixo referem-se à versão original do Famicom/NES. : Veja, Sistemas de Batalha de Final Fantasy Final Fantasy começa pedindo ao jogador para escolher as classes e os nomes de cada Guerreiro da Luz (os personagens do jogador). Assim como a maioria dos RPGs eletrônicos da época, os personagens do jogador são participantes passivos na história. Devido a isso, a escolha das classes afetará apenas as habilidades dos Warriors of Light em combate. Os tipos de personagens são: *''Warrior'' (Fighter) — Um especialista em armas pesadas e armaduras que pode suportar imensas quantias de dano. Pode se tornar um Knight ''posteriormente, capaz de usar as armas mais poderosas e algumas ''White Magic. Seu nome verdadeiro é Zest. *''Monk'' (Black Belt) — Um expert em artes marciais que trabalha melhor de mãos nuas, mas que também pode usar um nunchaku, e os bastões mais básicos. Causa muito dano em combate, mas não pode usar armaduras pesadas. Pode se tornar um Master posteriormente. Na versão original do Famicom/NES, um Master de nível alto, com mãos nuas e livre de armaduras, causa mais dano num ataque único que qualquer outro tipo de personagem; uma ''party'' de quatro Masters consegue derrotar o chefe final em menos de dois turnos completos. É uma classe bastante fraca no início, mas você nunca precisa comprar muitos equipamentos para ele. Seu nome é Sabin nos arquivos de Origins, curiosamente Sabin é o nome de um nome da mesma classe Final Fantasy 6. *''Thief'' — Um lutador ardiloso de alta precisão/evasão com uma seleção muito limitada de armas e armaduras, mas muita agilidade e sorte (habilidade útil para escapar de combates). Contudo, a habilidade de fugir é bugada em versões anteriores à Origins. Posteriormente no jogo, o Thief pode evoluir para a classe Ninja. Um Ninja pode usar praticamente todas as armas e a maioria das armaduras do jogo, e pode usar Black Magic. Seu nome verdadeiro é Sauber. *''White Mage'' — Uma especialista em Magia Branca. Não é uma boa lutadora, mas pode usar martelos para ataques físicos. Pode ser promovida para White Wizard, o que lhe permite usar as Magias Brancas mais poderosas do jogo. O nome verdadeiro dela é Floe. *''Black Mage'' — Um especialista em Magia Negra e um lutador muito fraco. Se torna o Black Wizard posteriormente. O Black Wizard é o único personagem capaz de conjurar Flare (NUKE na localização original Norte Americana),uma das duas magias de dano que mantêm plena eficácia contra Chaos, (o White Wizard pode conjurar Holy, a outra magia, mas é menos poderosa que Flare). Seu nome verdadeiro é Daewoo. *''Red Mage'' — Um personagem que é pau pra toda obra, dispõe não de todas, mas da maioria das Magias Brancas e Negras, dotado de habilidades de luta similares às do Warrior, mas não tão fortes quanto. Se torna o Red Wizard posteriormente no jogo. Seu nome verdadeiro é Tomok. [[Arquivo:Lutando com Frost Dragons.png|thumb|150px|Uma batalha na versão de NES contra três Frost Dragons.]] A jogabilidade é similar a de muitos outros RPGs eletrônicos. O jogador explora o Mapa do Mundo, encontrando monstros aleatoriamente, os quais podem ser derrotados em batalha ou dos quais se pode fugir, o que nem sempre funciona. A vitória em uma batalha presenteia o jogador com Gil (gold, em algumas versões, dentre elas a de NES), o qual pode ser usado para comprar armas, armaduras, items curativos, e magias. Vencer uma batalha concede também ao jogador Experiência, a qual acumula até o jogador atingir certas metas ("níveis de experiência") nas quais os personagens adquirem maiores capacidades de força, resistência a danos (conhecida como Hit Points, ou HP), e magia. O jogador pode entrar em cidades ao redor do mundo para se manter livre de ataques aleatórios, recuperar HP e recarregar MP, adquirir informações conversando com os NPCs e comprar itens. A batalha é baseada em turnos, isto é, o jogador seleciona as ações desejadas para os seus personagens (Lutar, Conjurar Magia, Fugir, etc.) e, ao fim da escolha, os personagens executam suas ações designadas enquanto os monstros revidam dependendo de sua agilidade. Quase todas as versões desse Final Fantasy tem um minigame secreto, o 15 Puzzle, que pode ser jogado enquanto os personagens estão no mar. História Final Fantasy se passa num mundo de fantasia não nomeado com três grandes continentes. Os poderes elementais do mundo são determinados pelo estado de quatro cristais brilhantes ("orbes" na versão norte americana para NES), cada um governando um dos quatro elementos clássicos: terra, fogo, água, e vento. Cerca de quatro séculos antes da época em que o jogo ocorre, um grupo de pessoas conhecidas como Lufenianos usaram o poder do Cristal do Vento para construir uma gigante estação aérea ("Flying Fortress") e airships, e viram sua nação decair à medida em que o cristal do vento escurecia. Tiamat, o Demônio do Vento, travou uma batalha contra eles, tomando conta da Flying Fortress e da Mirage Tower. Um Lufeniano chamado Cid escondeu um airship no continente sul. Cerca de dois séculos antes do início do jogo, Kraken, o Demônio da Água, usou tempestades violentas para afundar o Templo da Água, que servia como centro de uma civilização oceânica, para usá-lo como seu esconderijo particular e escurecer o Cristal da Água. Pouco antes do início do jogo, Lich, o Demônio da Terra, escurece o Cristal da Terra e assola a cidade de Melmond causando a decadência da vegetação. Num ponto não específico, um sábio chamado Lukahn fala sobre uma profecia de que quatro Guerreiros da Luz salvarão o mundo numa época de escuridão. Marilith, o Demônio do Fogo, desperta dois séculos mais cedo em resposta ao aparecimento dos Guerreiros da Luz, e escurece o Cristal do Fogo. Os quatro Guerreiros da Luz aparecem, cada um carregando um cristal escurecido, um de cada elemento. Eles chegam em Cornelia, um poderoso reino que testemunhou o rapto de sua princesa, Sarah, por um cavaleiro desonesto chamado Garland, que pretende conquistar o reino. Eles viajam até as ruínas do Chaos Shrine nos arredores de Cornelia, derrotam Garland, e trazem a princesa Sarah de volta para casa. O Rei de Cornelia agradecido, reconstrói a ponte levadiça, permitindo a passagem dos Guerreiros para o leste da região. Viajando para o leste, os Guerreiros da Luz descobrem que um elfo escuro bruxo, Astos, vem aterrorizando uma região no continente sul, Elfheim, colocando o príncipe dos elfos em sono profundo; tomam conhecimento também de que ele roubou um cristal que a bruxa Matoya precisa para enxergar, e a coroa de um rei menor do oeste. Enquanto viajam, eles libertam a cidade de Pravoka de um bando de piratas e obtêm o navio dos piratas. Eles viajam pelo mar, mas permanecem limitados ao Mar Aldeano, o qual banha Cornelia, Pravoka e Elfheim, no centro de um grande continente. Uma grande rocha bloqueia a única passagem para além desse mar. Há um grupo de anões que vivem em Mount Duergar tentando remover a pedra, mas que se veem incapazes de prosseguir sem Pó de Nitro (TNT no NES). O Pó de Nitro está contido num quarto trancado do Castelo de Cornelia e a única chave do local está com o príncipe adormecido. Eles recuperam a coroa roubada, mas descobrem que o rei menor era na verdade o próprio Astos. Após derrotar Astos, os jovens Guerreiros da Luz recuperam o cristal de Matoya e devolvem-no a ela, a qual faz uma erva (jolt tonic em lançamentos posteriores) capaz de acordar o príncipe elfo. O príncipe dá aos Guerreiros a Mystic Key, com a qual eles viajam ao Castelo de Cornelia e recuperam o Pó de Nitro, o qual levam para os anões para ajudá-los a concluir o canal. Com a rocha removida, os Guerreiros da Luz prosseguem para o resto do mundo através de mar aberto. Navegando até Melmond, os Guerreiros da Luz procuram e destroem o Demônio da Terra, Lich, o qual é responsável pelo apodrecimento da terra. Eles entram no vulcão Mount Gulg e derrotam o Demônio do Fogo, Marilith (Kary no NES), que havia despertado prematuramente devido à derrota de Lich. Os Guerreiros adquirem um dirigível e visitam as Ilhas Cardia para se encontrar com o rei dos dragões Bahamut que incumbe-os da tarefa de sobreviver à Fortaleza das Provações e conseguir uma Cauda de Rato como prova de suas ações. Ao retornarem da missão, Bahamut evolui as classes dos Guerreiros. Os Guerreiros derrotam o Demônio da Água, o Kraken, num palácio subaquático próximo a Onrac, e Tiamat, o Demônio do Vento, no Flying Fortress. Com os quatro Demônios derrotados, e os cristais restaurados, os Guerreiros descobrem que sua missão ainda não acabou: o poder dos quatro cristais restaurados ainda está sendo absorvido por uma entidade desconhecida através de um portal do tempo localizado no Templo do Caos. Uma vez que viajam 2000 anos no passado, os Guerreiros encontram os quatro demônios recém criados por Chaos e os derrotam, antes que Chaos possa enviar os demônios para o futuro para trazer Garland de volta ao passado pouco antes de sua morte durante a batalha com os Guerreiros da Luz, e escurecer os cristais para roubar sua energia. Chaos acaba por ser Garland que não foi morto, mas trazido de volta para o passado pelos quatro demônios e com poderes da energia roubada dos quatro cristais para se tornar Chaos. Garland criou o loop no tempo para viver para sempre. Os Guerreiros da Luz, ao derrotar Caos, retornam para o seu próprio tempo. Tendo quebrado o loop no tempo, a paz voltou a reinar no mundo. Apesar de todas as pessoas não estarem cientes de toda a provação ocorrida, e ainda que os próprios Guerreiros não se recordem de sua aventura, a ordem foi restaurada e a escuridão vencida. Desenvolvimento Final Fantasy foi desenvolvido depois de os primeiros jogos da Square Co. não terem sido inteiramente bem sucedidos. Planejando retirar-se da indústria de jogos, o presidente e produtor/diretor Hironobu Sakaguchi declarou que o seu jogo final seria um RPG de fantasia, daí o título. Longe de ser o seu jogo final, porém, Final Fantasy foi um sucesso no Japão, e se tornou a segunda franquia mais popular de RPG no país (atrás apenas de Dragon Quest da Enix). Quando Dragon Quest foi lançado, ele provou que RPGs podiam, de fato, vender no Japão. Sakaguchi queria fazer um RPG muito antes disso, mas não obtinha permissão da companhia, porque eles não tinham certeza de que venderia. Com Dragon Quest provando que um jogo assim poderia ter sucesso, a Square pode começar o projeto de Final Fantasy. O sistema de batalha foi projetado por Hiroyuki Itō, o qual nunca havia jogado RPG de nenhum tipo antes de desenvolver para Final Fantasy. Itō usou esportes profissionais como inspiração, especificamente futebol americano, com grupos alinhando-se em cada lado da tela, cada lado com sua estratégia. Akitoshi Kawazu também trabalhou no sistema de batalha e disse que queria fazê-lo o mais próximo quanto ele pudesse do RPG . Havia certos preceitos para um ambiente de Dungeons & Dragons, como zumbis sempre serem fracos contra fogo, ou monstros de fogo serem fracos contra gelo, em síntese, certas coisas serem fracas contra umas coisas, e fortes contra outras. Até aquele ponto, os RPGs japoneses estavam ignorando esse tipo de relação. Kawazu achava isso irritante e queria incorporar tais preceitos dos RPGs ocidentais em Final Fantasy. A maior parte do bestiário do jogo foi tirada da primeira edição de Dungeons & Dragons, incluindo o Mindflayer (Sorcerer) e o Ochu (Ocho). O sistema original de magias também é inspirado em Dungeons & Dragons, com um sistema vanciano de magias por dia, e com muitas magias e seus efeitos, e mesmo "levels das magias" associados diretamente à homólogos na lista de magias de Dungeons & Dragons. Kawazu sente que a diversão num RPG começa por se criar um personagem, e ele não sentiu a necessidade de ter uma formação de party sugerida no início. Kawazu queria que os jogadores pudessem optar por serem todos Black Mages ou todos Warriors se assim quisessem. Naquela época era costume não pensar muito profundamente nessas coisas, e o desequilíbrio que uma party criada livremente poderia ter nunca foi realmente pensado; a ideia era deixar os jogadores perceberem por si mesmos. O jogo foi programado por Nasir Gebelli, e foi a primeira vez que ele programou um RPG. A companhia inicialmente preveu que o jogo venderia 200.000 cópias, mas Sakaguchi ficou chateado com esse número, e pediu pelo menos meio milhão. A companhia ainda limitou o número a 200.000, por isso, quando a primeira remessa chegou da unidade de produção, Sakaguchi levou cada ROM para todas as publicações da época, e fez suas próprias relações públicas com o jogo. Seguindo a bem sucedida localização norte americana de Dragon Quest (como Dragon Warrior), a Nintendo dos EUA traduziu Final Fantasy para o inglês e o publicou na América do Norte em 1990. A versão norte americana de Final Fantasy foi recebida com modesto sucesso, devido em parte às táticas agressivas de marketing da Nintendo. Nenhuma versão do jogo foi comercializada na Europa ou Austrália até Final Fantasy Origins de 2003. Final Fantasy, assim como o Dragon Quest original, provou ser um dos mais influentes RPGs iniciais para console, e teve um grande papel em legitimar e popularizar o gênero. Graficamente e musicalmente, foi um esforço mais polido do que muitos de seus contemporâneos. Muitos críticos modernos apontam que o jogo é pobremente regulado por padrões contemporâneos, e envolve muito mais vagar em busca de encontros de batalha aleatórios para ganhar experiência e dinheiro, do que explorar e resolver puzzles. Contudo, este era um traço comum para RPGs dessa era, e um que, em alguns aspectos, permaneceria no lugar até meados dos anos 90. Outra crítica ao lançamento original é que, em alguns sentidos, ele funciona mal; certos stats não influenciam no combate, certos efeitos de status não funcionam, e algumas fraquezas elementais não se aplicam. Nada disso torna o jogo "não jogável", entretanto, e muitos não foram confirmados ou mesmo notados até anos após o fato. Ports e Remakes Final Fantasy foi portado e refeito muitas vezes para diferentes plataformas. Enquanto os remakes conservam a história básica e a mecânica de batalha, muitos ajustes foram feitos em diferentes áreas, incluindo gráficos, som, e elementos de jogabilidade específicos. A seguir está uma breve descrição de certas características únicas em cada remake. Do Famicom para o MSX2 O padrão do MSX2 era mais ou menos análogo, em termos de capacidades técnicas, ao Famicom, então, como resultado, a versão para MSX2 de Final Fantasy é provavelmente a mais próxima da versão original para Famicom. Contudo, enquanto o Famicom foi projetado para funcionar exclusivamente como um console para games, o MSX2 era destinado a ser usado mais geralmente como um computador pessoal. Na prática, isso significava que o jogo foi sutilmente alterado para tirar proveito de certas características que o MSX2 oferecia e que o Famicom não, e vice versa. *''Formato'' - Lançada em disquete, a versão do jogo para MSX2 tinha acesso a quase três vezes mais espaço de armazenamento do que a versão para Famicom (720 KB contra 256 KB), mas sofria de uma variedade de problemas inexistentes na mídia de cartuchos da Nintendo, dentre eles, notável maior tempo de carregamento. *''Alteração de gráficos'' - Upgrades relativamente sutis. Em geral, a versão do MSX2 ostenta uma supostamente melhorada paleta de cores, a qual torna os gráficos dos personagens e dos fundos mais vibrantes. Entretanto, alguns comentaram que a escolha das cores às vezes não era boa, e alegaram que os gráficos do Famicom eram de maior qualidade, apesar da superioridade técnica do MSX2 nessa área. *''Encontros aleatórios sutilmente alterados'' - O mapa múndi parece ter sido um pouco deslocado, o que significa que a localização das áreas com incidência em maior quantidade ou ocorrência de monstros específicos no mapa é ligeiramente diferente daquela da versão para Famicom. *''Diferente sistema de save'' - Os dados do jogo não podiam ser salvos no disquete do programa original, então era necessário um disquete em branco para salvar o progresso. Era possível guardar apenas um save em um disquete por vez, porém podia-se dispor de vários disquetes, e assim, ter vários saves. *''Música e som melhorados'' - o MSX2 contava com mais canais de som que o Famicom, dessa forma, muitas faixas de música e efeitos sonoros foram alterados ou melhorados para essa versão. Além disso, algumas músicas de dungeons foram trocadas. *''Diversos ajustes de funcionamento'' - Na versão do Famicom, a força do Black Belt aumentava com os seus levels de experiência, o que significava que brevemente o jogador alcançava um ponto em que um Black Belt causava mais dano sem armas do que com uma equipada. Na versão do MSX2, isso não ocorre: a força do Black Belt não aumenta tão rapidamente, dessa forma, ele não se sai bem como um lutador de mãos nuas. Além disso, muitos itens disponíveis nas lojas tiveram seus preços alterados. Do Famicom para o NES O lançamento norte americano de Final Fantasy em 1990 era essencialmente idêntico ao jogo original em japonês. Mas limitações técnicas, e a política de censura da Nintendo dos EUA, resultaram em algumas pequenas alterações em certos elementos. *''Nomes de magias abreviados''. O programa do jogo original oferecia apenas quatro espaços de caracteres para nomes de magias. Assim sendo, para a versão inglesa muitos dos nomes das magias em japonês tiveram de ser abreviados para atender aos requerimentos de espaço. Essas mudanças incluem Flare sendo reduzido para NUKE e Thunder virando LIT. *''Questões de censura''. A política da Nintendo dos EUA proibia jogos de apresentarem qualquer imagem judaico-cristã evidente ou referência à morte. Para isso, alguns gráficos foram modificados, de modo que, por exemplo, igrejas não apresentassem cruzes (esse é provavelmente o motivo de a magia "Kill" ter sido renomeada para "Rub"). Do Famicom para o WonderSwan Color Muitas mudanças foram introduzidas para o remake do WonderSwan: *''Melhores gráficos'' - Os gráficos em 8-bit do jogo original para Famicom foram completamente redesenhados para a versão do WSC, levando o jogo mais ou menos ao pário dos gráficos da era 16-bit. A paleta de cores era muito mais ampla e as cenas de batalhas apresentavam imagens de fundo completas. *''Semelhança com jogos posteriores'' - Os sprites dos personagens, especialmente das classes evoluídas, foram redesenhados para parecer mais com os personagens dos Final Fantasy do Super Famicom. Na versão do Famicom, shops e inn's não tinham design interior: uma vez que um personagem entrasse no lugar, ele era recebido por uma tela de compra semelhante a um menu. Na versão do WSC isso foi alterado para parecer mais como em outros jogos da série, onde cada estabelecimento tinha um interior, assim como um balcão onde a tela de transação podia ser acessada. Da mesma forma, a tela de batalha foi redesenhada, com todas as informações textuais movidas para a parte de baixo da tela numa janela azul, num arranjo similar àquele usado a partir de Final Fantasy II até Final Fantasy VII. *''Mais cutscenes'' - Cenas curtas, usando a mecânica interna do jogo, foram adicionadas para aumentar um pouco a história. Uma dessas cutscenes envolvia a construção da ponte pelo exército de Cornelia. *''Texto expandido'' - A versão original para Famicom não podia exibir mais que uma janela de texto durante uma conversa, o que significava que todas as conversas com NPCs eram estritamente limitadas em extensão. A versão do WSC removeu essa restrição. *''Ajustes opcionais de execução'' - Na versão original, qualquer tentativa de atacar um monstro que havia sido morto por um ataque prévio de outro personagem resultava em um ataque "ineficaz". A versão do WSC introduziu uma opção que redirecionava o ataque para outro monstro, em vez de torná-lo um ataque falho. Analogicamente, uma opção de "pressa" foi adicionada: pressionar um botão específico enquanto andando por uma cidade ou dungeon faria com que o personagem corresse. Ambas opções podem ser ligadas ou desligadas na tela de configuração do jogo. *''Magias deletáveis'' - Na versão original, todo personagem usuário de magia tem sucessivos "levels de magia". Cada personagem tem apenas três slots disponíveis por level de magia, mas é dada a opção de escolher dentre quatro magias. Uma vez que a escolha era feita na versão original, não havia como "desaprender" magias pra liberar espaço para a quarta magia não escolhida. Na versão do WSC, isso foi alterado, de forma que era possível deletar magias já compradas. *''Mais slots para salvar o jogo'' - O cartucho original do Famicom só podia guardar um conjunto de dados do jogo por vez, e toda vez que um novo save era feito, o anterior era substituído. A versão do WSC fornece até oito slots diferentes para os dados de jogo salvos. O recurso de "salvamento rápido" também foi adicionado, o qual permite que o jogador salve seu progresso a qualquer momento, exceto durante batalhas. Isso, contudo, encerrará o jogo, e assim que o jogo for retomado, qualquer dado de salvamento rápido será perdido. *''Mudança no sistema de itens'' - Na versão original, apenas itens especificamente atribuídos a um personagem poderiam ser usados por ele em batalha. No WSC, isso foi mudado de forma que houvesse uma "reserva" de itens de toda a party, a qual pode ser acessada a qualquer momento por todos os personagens. Certos itens e magias com habilidades de cura (como Life e Soft) podiam agora ser usados em batalha. A magia Silence não mais impede itens de serem usados. *''Mais música'' - Além de remixar a trilha sonora, o compositor Nobuo Uematsu compôs muitas faixas novas, dentre elas, um novo tema de batalha contra chefes. *''Chefes têm mais HP'' - Devido a muitas das mudanças acima citadas tornarem o jogo mais simples, os HP de certos monstros, e praticamente de todos os chefes, foram substancialmente aumentados (dobrados em alguns casos) afim de melhor equilibrar a jogabilidade. Do WonderSwan Color para Final Fantasy Origins O remake de Final Fantasy para PlayStation foi lançado junto de seu sucessor, Final Fantasy II, numa coleção chamada Final Fantasy Origins (ou Final Fantasy I+II Premium Collection no Japão). Ambos os jogos foram baseados no remake do WonderSwan Color, e a maioria das mudanças instituídas naquela versão permaneceram. No entanto, existem algumas diferenças: *''Gráficos de maior resolução'' - Ainda que os gráficos sejam basicamente os mesmos da versão do WSC, a maior resolução de tela do PlayStation permitiu que a maioria deles fosse melhorada até certo ponto, com um pouco mais de detalhes. *''Trilha sonora remixada'' - Nobuo Uematsu remixou a trilha sonora à qualidade da de Final Fantasy IX para utilizar a capacidade de áudio do PlayStation da Sony e também compôs algumas novas faixas, como as usadas nas cenas de abertura. *''Script reescrito'' - Na versão japonesa, o script foi alterado para incluir kanji. A tradução para o inglês também foi completamente reescrita, e é, na maioria dos casos, muito mais próxima do original em japonês do que a versão original em inglês para NES era. Além disso, o tamanho dos nomes dos personagens e magias foi aumentado de quatro para seis caracteres. *''Ainda mais slots para salvar o jogo'' - Dados do jogo salvos ocupam até um quarto do memory card do PlayStation, o que significa que até quinze jogos podem ser salvos em cada memory card. A opção de "salvamento rápido" foi retirada, mas em seu lugar um recurso de "memo save" foi introduzido, no qual os dados jogo podem temporariamente ser salvos na RAM do PlayStation. Esses dados permanecem até que o sistema seja desligado ou seu fornecimento de energia seja interrompido de alguma forma. *''Cutscenes em vídeo full-motion e omake'' - O jogo agora termina como num livro com duas prerrenderizadas cutscenes de vídeo em full-motion. Uma seção "omake" (ou bônus) também foi disponibilizada. Ela inclui um bestiário, uma galeria de imagens, e uma coleção de itens que são desbloqueados à medida em que o jogador avança no jogo. *''Novo "Modo Fácil"'' - Um novo "modo fácil" foi adicionado, nele os preços dos shops são mais baratos, níveis de experiência são alcançados mais rapidamente, e stats aumentam mais rápido. Esse modo é opcional e é escolhido no início do jogo. De Final Fantasy Origins para Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Outra lista de mudanças bastante extensa acompanha o lançamento para Game Boy Advance de Final Fantasy como parte de Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. *''Nível de dificuldade reduzido'' - O nível de dificuldade da versão para GBA mais se assemelha ao "modo fácil" do "Final Fantasy Origins" para PlayStation. Diferente dessa versão, no entanto, não há nenhuma opção de voltar à dificuldade original. Da mesma forma, o redirecionamento dos hits "ineficazes", o qual vinha sendo opcional desde que foi introduzido na versão do WSC, é agora obrigatório. *''Gráficos de menor resolução'' - comparados à versão para PlayStation. Os gráficos são de qualidade similar à versão do WSC, embora o GBA tenha uma resolução levemente maior que o WSC, e algumas sequências (como voar a bordo do airship) pareçam melhores no GBA do que no WSC. *''Novo sistema de magias'' - O sistema de magias baseado em levels de magias foi abandonado em favor do sistema de magia baseado em "MP" (magic points) usado nos jogos mais recentes de Final Fantasy. Ainda que as magias ainda sejam classificadas em certos níveis para alguns propósitos (personagens ainda podem apenas dispor de três das quatro magias disponíveis de qualquer level, por exemplo), cada magia é agora associada a um valor em pontos. Quando conjurada, aquele valor é subtraído de um número total de magic points (ou MP) que se aplica a todas as magias dominadas por um personagem. *''Novo sistema de itens'' - Muitos novos itens foram adicionados, dentre eles, Phoenix Down para ressuscitar personagens. Itens de cura são agora muito mais fáceis de adquirir e menos caros, também. A party começa o jogo com 500 gil em vez de 400 como nas versões anteriores. O jogador também pode obter agora itens dropáveis de inimigos. *''Bestiário omake'' - A galeria de imagens bônus e a coleção de itens presentes na versão do PlayStation foram omitidas, mas a galeria do bestiário permanece e opera da mesma forma de antes. *''Diversos ajustes no funcionamento do jogo'' - Certas classes foram modificadas: o Thief e o Monk se tornaram mais poderosos, enquanto o Red Mage tornou-se menos. O crescimento dos stats foi alterado, e Inteligência agora afeta a força de magias baseadas em armas. *''Sistema de save alterado'' - O jogo pode agora ser salvo a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar (novamente, exceto durante batalhas). Existem três slots disponíveis para salvar. *''Monstros têm ainda mais HP'' - Devido às mudanças adotadas tornarem o jogo ainda menos desafiador, muitos monstros e chefes tiveram seus hit points aumentados novamente. *''Nomes automáticos'' - Durante a criação dos personagens, o jogador pode escolher que o jogo aleatoriamente dê um nome a cada personagem. Esses nomes são todos tirados de outros jogos de Final Fantasy e incluem Desh (Final Fantasy III), Giot (Final Fantasy IV), Kelga (Final Fantasy V), e Daryl (Final Fantasy VI), além de outros. *''Soul of Chaos'' - Quatro novas dungeons opcionais foram introduzidas, cada uma correspondente a um Fiend, e tornam-se acessíveis depois que o Fiend correspondente é derrotado. Essas dungeons são particularmente desafiadoras e apresentam itens e monstros não encontrados em nenhum outro lugar no jogo. No fim de cada dungeon existe uma variedade de chefes de jogos subsequentes da série de Final Fantasy, dentre os quais, os chefes do World of Darkness de Final Fantasy III, os Archfiends de Final Fantasy IV, os chefes da Cleft of Dimension (Fenda da Dimensão) de Final Fantasy V e os chefes de Final Fantasy VI. Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition Em homenagem ao 20º aniversário do primeiro lançamento de Final Fantasy, a Square anunciou outro remake, desta vez para o PlayStation Portable. A trilha sonora foi pega emprestado de Final Fantasy Origins. O script é praticamente idêntico ao da versão pra GBA, com exceção do Labyrinth of Time. As mudanças e características conhecidas são: *''Maior resolução'' - Os gráficos foram atualizados mais uma vez e mais detalhados. Efeitos aéreos foram adicionados às cidades e dungeons. *''Dungeons Soul of Chaos'' - As novas dungeons da versão Dawn of Souls permanecem nesta versão. As faixas de música das batalhas com os chefes também foram alteradas para as faixas dos jogos dos quais os chefes se originaram, o que consiste em cinco novas faixas. *''Labyrinth of Time'' - A nova dungeon com muito mais dificuldade que qualquer outra no jogo e o seu novo superboss superam até mesmo Omega, Shinryu, e Chaos em dificuldade. *''Galeria de imagens de Amano'' - A galeria de imagens apresentada em Final Fantasy Origins retornou nesta versão. *''Cutscenes computadorizadas'' - As cutscenes computadorizadas da versão para PlayStation retornaram. Final Fantasy para smartphones A versão do original e do segundo Final Fantasies para o iOS está disponível na App Store da Apple por US$8.99. Ambos jogos têm gráficos similares à "Anniversary Edition" e suas dungeons especiais. Com uma única compra, ambas versões japonesa e inglesa dos jogos são disponibilizadas (através das configurações de linguagem do telefone). A jogabilidade do Final Fantasy' original permanece a mesma que na versão pra PSP, enquanto que a versão para iOS de Final Fantasy II adiciona novos elementos de jogabilidade, majoritariamente a implementação de controle por toque. Contudo, a opção de cor da janela foi removida, e a Galeria de Imagens já não pode ser apresentada em nenhuma versão para smartphone. A qualidade de música de ambos Final Fantasies é também levemente pior em comparação à versão da Trilha Sonora Original (que é inteiramente preservada nas Anniversary Editions do PSP). A versão para iOS de Final Fantasy inclui um salvamento rápido que permite que o jogador salve a localização atual da party tanto em mundo aberto quanto no modo de dungeon quando o aplicativo graciosamente se encerra. Isso significa que quando o jogo é interrompido por retornar à tela inicial, devido a uma ligação recebida, ou o aparelho entrar em modo de sono e posteriormente sincronizar o dispositivo (o que reseta o status atual do aparelho), o jogo será retomado no mesmo lugar quando "Resume" for selecionado na tela de abertura. Contudo, se o jogador escolhe abrir um save ou novo jogo, os dados são deletados. Esta versão possui muitos bugs. O pior deles é bastante danoso; em vez de um valor aleatório dentro de uma média, HP e MP aumentam pelo valor mínimo ou máximo possível quando se upa, somente. O aumento mínimo ocorre mais de quinze vezes a mais que o máximo. A versão de Final Fantasy para o iOS foi portada para o Windows Phone da Microsoft e foi disponibilizada no Marketplace do Windows Phone no Japão em 4 de junho de 2012, e nos EUA e Europa em 13 de junho de 2012. Características únicas a essa versão incluem um indicador de status do telefone (hora, sinal, status de WiFi e nível de bateria) no lado esquerdo ou direito da tela (dependendo da orientação do aparelho) e conquistas na Xbox Live. Assim como nos aplicativos da plataforma, uma demo da versão pra Windows Phone está disponível. A maior diferença da versão completa do jogo é que ao chegar à ponte levadiça e assistir à introdução do jogo propriamente dita, a jogabilidade é interrompida e uma mensagem aparece, dizendo "Isso conclui a Demo. Compre o jogo completo para continuar jogando!". Tocar a tela neste ponto leva o jogador de volta à tela principal. Outra característica da versão demo é uma opção no menu que oferece um link direto à lista de apps do Windows Phone, onde o jogador pode comprar a versão completa. Caso o jogador o faça, ele pode imediatamente continuar o jogo a partir de onde a demo acaba. Final Fantasy foi disponibilizado na Play Store do Google em 27 de julho de 2012. Ele é similar à versão do iOS e do Windows Phone 7, ambas das quais são baseadas no remake para PSP, mas não inclui nenhuma das dungeons bônus, as quais não existiam no jogo original. Final Fantasy para Android está disponível por R$17,76 na Play Store e roda em aparelhos compatíveis com Android 2.1 ou superior. *versão para iOS (v1.0.4) disponível aqui (US$8.99); 88.4 MB. *versão para Windows Phone (v1.0.0) disponível na WP americana aqui (US, $6.99) 92 MB. *versão para Android (v.2.2) disponível aqui; 46.4 MB. Final Fantasy Mobile A Namco lançou uma versão mobile de Final Fantasy em todo o mundo como um jogo em Java. A jogabilidade é baseada no lançamento para NES, mas com algumas diferenças notáveis: *Bugs presentes na versão para NES foram amplamente consertados, com exceção de "bugs" comumente reinseridos, como a Península do Poder e críticos mal calculados. *Um script retraduzido. *Um sistema de inventário expandido, permitindo ao jogador carregar cada item presente no jogo. *Uma função de salvamento rápido que pode ser ativada ou desativada. O jogo salva os dados em um slot de salvamento rápido à parte sempre que o jogador entra numa nova sala ou piso, e o arquivo é apagado depois de ser carregado. Em dungeons difíceis, esse recurso pode ser explorado ao sair da sala ou entrar no último lance de escadas, e então reentrar na área para assegurar que o arquivo de salvamento não será apagado. Se a party morrer ou o jogador precisar resetar, o arquivo pode ser usado para manter a posição salva do jogador na dungeon. *Pressa e redirecionamento de alvo, ambos dos quais podem ser ligados ou desligados (da mesma forma que nas versões WSC e Origins). *Alguns grupos de inimigos foram rearranjados. Inimigos mais fortes são algumas vezes encontrados muito mais cedo no jogo. *As classes knight e ninja não mais têm seu MP (ou níveis de magia) limitado a 4. Ambos podem avançar até 9 por level de magia. *O HP de Chaos foi dobrado, comparado ao seu homólogo do NES. Não existem efeitos sonoros no jogo, mas o jogador pode escolher ligar ou desligar a música de fundo. Estas consistem em arranjos simples em MIDI sem loop, e não há temas para os chefes, exceto na luta contra Chaos. Os gráficos são uma união das versões para NES e GBA, tendo sprites detalhados, mas mantendo um mapa mais genérico e ladrilhos das dungeons similares àqueles usados no lançamento do NES. Hi-Potions, Phoenix Downs e outros itens introduzidos na versão do GBA não estão presentes. O jogador deve se contentar com Potions normais, Antidotes, Gold Needles, Sleeping Bags, Tents e Cottages. Não há nenhum extra escondido nesta versão. Zerar o jogo apenas libera a sequência final, sem opção de salvar e começar um arquivo de "Novo Jogo Plus". A versão da Namco geralmente custa em torno de US$4.99, e possui 600 KB. Romantização Como parte da celebração do 25º aniversário de Final Fantasy, A Square Enix lançou uma romantização dos primeiros três jogos de Final Fantasy. O romance intitulado "Novel Final Fantasy I, II, III Memory of Heroes" foi lançado no Outono (Primavera no Brasil) de 2012. Créditos de produção A seguir estão as pessoas que trabalharam em Final Fantasy de acordo com cada versão e segundo suas posições nas equipes. Versão original do Famicom :Conceito Original & Principal Criador - Hironobu Sakaguchi :Co-Criadores - Hiromichi Tanaka, Akitoshi Kawazu, Koichi Ishii :Design de Personagens - Yoshitaka Amano :Programador - Nasir Gebelli :Co-Escritor - Kenji Terada :Música - Nobuo Uematsu Embora não creditadas dentro do jogo, as pessoas a seguir também são conhecidas por terem trabalhado nele: :Produtor - Masafumi Miyamoto :Planejador de Batalha - Hiroyuki Ito :Artistas dos Sprites - Kazuko Shibuya, Takashi Tokita :Programadores Assistentes - Ken Narita, Kiyoshi Yoshii :Programação de Som & Efeitos Sonoros - Toshiaki Imai :Localização em Inglês - Kaoru Moriyama Final Fantasy Origins :Produtor Executivo - Yoichi Wada Equipe Original :Programa - Nasir Gebelli :Cenário - Kenji Terada :Design de Personagens - Yoshitaka Amano :Desenvolvimento Original - Hironobu Sakaguchi, Hiromichi Tanaka, Akitoshi Kawazu, Kouichi Ishii, Kazuko Shibuya, Nobuo Uematsu, Kiyoshi Yoshii (Final Fantasy), Ken Narita (Final Fantasy), Katsuhisa Higuchi (Final Fantasy II) Equipe do Remake :Produtor - Yusuke Hirata :Diretores - Hideshi Kyonen (Final Fantasy), Katsuyoshi Kawahara, Kazuhiko Yoshioka :Designers - Sentaro Hotta, Tomohiko Tanabe, Hideto Oomori, Mieko Hoshino, Kumiko Fujiwara, Eiji Yamashita, Hisanori Tani, Yoshihisa Maeda, Tohru Honda, Yoshisuke Nkahara, Keisuke Motozono, Hiroko Watanabe :Diretor de Animação - Koji Wakasono :Designers de Animação - Mitsuhiro Yamada, Satoshi Sumida, Masato Motoki, Yutaka Maekawa, Wataru Ikeda, Shin Azuma, Rumiko Sawada :Programador de Animação - Naoto Uenaka :Coordenador de Animação - Shiho Sasaki :Programador de Som - Minoru Akao :Música - Tsuyoshi Sekito :Editores de Som - Masataka Saito, Tomohiro Kamiya :Editor de Som de Animação - Eiji Nakamura :Editor de Diálogos de Animação - Teruaki Sugawara :Supervisor de Música - Nobuo Uematsu :Seção de Voz - Half Hip Studio :Firion - Yukimasa Obi :Leon - Takayuki Yamaguchi :Gus - Kenta Miyake :Maria - Noriko Shitaya :Mixer - Nobutaka Hirooka :Recordista - Nobuhira Hirano :Reserva de Estúdio - Toru Nakano :Coordenadores - Kiyomi Tanikawa, Rie Nishi, Miwa Maki :Divisão de Gestão de Qualidade'' - Akihito Shoji, Hironori Akiyama, Kenichi Miyake, Hiromitsu Sato, e toda a equipe QA. :'''Seção de Classificações - Reiko Kondo :Ports - KAN NAVI Corp. Equipe de Localização :Diretor Geral - Akira Kashiwagi :Diretores de Localização - Tomoko Sekii, Kazuyoshi Tahiro :Programador de Localização - Yoshinori Uenishi :Assistente de Localização - Satoko Kondo :Agradecimentos Especiais - Masashi Kouda, Masashi Nakamichi, Yasuhiro Maeda, Hideki Matsuoka, Katsunori Kataoka, Satoshi Murakami, Toshimi Kahara, Toshiaki Naito, Tetsuya Okamoto, Yasuhiko Kyo, Mitsuhiro Yamada, Miki Akakura, Yoshie Nishimura, Mika Okada, Sakiko Kuniyoshi, Yoshiya Hirohama, Toda a Equipe da Square. Square Enix, Inc. :Localização - Jennifer L. Mukai, Yutaka Sano :Controle de Qualidade - David Carrillo, Mohammed A.C. Wright, Aaron J. Adams (Analista Chefe de Produto/ Final Fantasy), Mathew Clift (Analista Chefe de Produto/ Final Fantasy II), Jonathan Cooperson, Dana J. Kwon :Suporte ao Cliente - Ryan Riley, Anthony Montana :Comunicações de Marketing - Kyoko Yamashita, Sonia Im :Marketing - Kenji Mimura, Keiko Kato, Fernando Bustamante, Patrick H. Cervantes :Vendas - Sean Montgomery, Alaine C. Deleon :Desenvolvimento de Negócios - Ken Berry :Vice-Presidente Sênior & CFO - Kenzo Nogimura :Presidente & CEO - Jun Iwasaki :Agradecimentos Especiais - The Kenwood Group, Ruder Finn, Virtual Interactive, Inc., Joel G. Clift, Jaime J. Bencia, Yuji Shibata Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition :Produtor Executivo - Yoichi Wada :Produtor - Yusuke Hirata :Gerente de Produção - Kiyomi Tanikawa :Diretores - Hideshi Kyonen, Katsuyoshi Kawahara, and Kazuhiko Yoshioka :Diretor de Animação - Koji Wakasono :Designers de Animação - Mitsuhira Yamado, Satoshi Sumida, Masata Motoki, Yutaka Maekawa, Wataru Ikeda, Shin Azuma, Rumiko Sawada :Programador de Animação - Naoto Uenaka :Música Original - Nobuo Uematsu :Gráficos - Yoshisuke Nakahara, Mieko Hoshino, Tomohiko Tanabe, Hideki Omori, Eiji Yamashita :Testes - Reiko Kondo :Gerente de Localização - Akira Kashiwagi :Diretores de Localização - Tomoko Sekii and Kazuyoshi Tashiro :Programador de Localização - Yoshinori Uenishi :Especialista de Localização - Amanda J. Katsurada :Assistente de Localização - Satoko Kondo Obras de Capas FFI SNES NA.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy norte-americana da Nintendo Family Computer; 1990. FFI MSX.png|Capa de Final Fantasy japonesa da MSX; 1988. FFI&II Famicom Arte.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy I∙II japonesa da Nintendo Family Computer; 1994. Final_Fantasy_Wonder_Swan_Color.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' do Wonder Swan Color; 2000. FFPSX_jap.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy japonesa do Sony PlayStation; 2002. FFI Premium Arte.jpg|''Final Fantasy Premium Pack'' japonês do Sony PlayStation; 2002. FF Origins PAL Arte.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy Origins europeia do Sony PlayStation; 2003. FF_Arte_Remastered.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy Origins norte-americana do Sony PlayStation; 2003. FFI&II Advance Japan Arte.jpg|Logo de Final Fantasy I∙II Advance japonesa do Game Boy Advance; 2004. FFI&II-Dawn-Of-Souls-Arte.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy I∙II: Dawn Of Souls norte-americana do Game Boy Advance; 2004. FFI_DOW_EU.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy I∙II: Down Of Souls europeia do Game Boy Advance; 2004. FF_PSP_JAP.jpg|Capa de Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition japonesa para PlayStation Portable; 2007. FFI_PSP_NA.png|Capa de Final Fantasy norte-americana para PlayStation; 2007. Galeria Amano Aniversario Guerreiro da Luz.jpg|Imagem promocional da "Anniversary" Edition do Guerreiro da Luz por Yoshitaka Amano. Logo Alternativo FFI.jpg|Logo Alternativo. FFI Cover.jpg|Cover da versão original para Nintendo Power Strategy Guide. 50%OFF VOUCHER.JPG|O voucher de 50% off da adição de Dissidia Duodecin. FFI iPod Batalha.PNG|Uma batalha na versão para iPod. FFI iPod Painel de Magia.PNG|O Painel de Magia da versão para iOS. FFI NES In-game Logo.png|Logo original in-game. FFI MSX Logo.png|Logo da versão para MSX. Curiosidades *Em Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, os Quatro Demônios são guardiões dos cristais True Moon. *Supostamente, o mundo de Final Fantasy em algum ponto teve summons, como mostrado em Dissidia Final Fantasy, mas Chaos os baniu para a Interdimensional Rift. *As versões japonesas para Famicom e do MSX tinham alguns gráficos diferentes. Duas das mudanças mais óbvias são feitas a dois tipos de monstros — as Medusas tinham originalmente os seios à mostra, enquanto os Eyes eram os Beholders de Dungeons & Dragons. Versões posteriores mudaram isso, até mesmo a arte japonesa do Famicom para Final Fantasy I & II. O gráfico do Beholder foi restaurado em Dissidia Final Fantasy como ícones do jogador, mas os gráficos revisados do Master, Red Wizard e White Wizard permanecem. *Alguns dos aspectos recorrentes da série de Final Fantasy não apareceram até mais tarde. O Final Fantasy original não apresentava um personagem chamado Cid até Cid de Lufaine ter sido mencionado pela primeira vez no remake Dawn of Souls. Uma vez que chocobos foram introduzidos apenas em Final Fantasy II, este é também o único jogo a não apresentar chocobos, e é um dos únicos três jogos da série principal a não ter moogles, por estes terem sido apresentados apenas em Final Fantasy III (com eles estando ausentes em Final Fantasy II e Final Fantasy IV também). *A edição para NES tinha uma referência irônica a outro grande RPG da época, Dragon Warrior. Na cidade de Elfheim, uma lápide diz "Aqui jaz Erdrick", Erdrick era citado com frequência no Dragon Warrior original, e é o protagonista de Dragon Warrior III. Esta referência era originalmente a Link, o protagonista da série The Legend of Zelda. Ela foi alterada de volta em edições posteriores incluindo Final Fantasy Origins, a versão Dawn of Souls, e Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Edition para PSP e iOS. Adicionalmente, muitos dos elfos vistos nos remakes têm uma estranha semelhança com Link. ar:Final Fantasy I de:Final Fantasy I eo:Final Fantasy en:Final Fantasy es:Final Fantasy fi:Final Fantasy I fr:Final Fantasy it:Final Fantasy ja:ファイナルファンタジー pl:Final Fantasy ru:Final Fantasy vi:Final Fantasy Categoria:Final Fantasy Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos com versões retiradas